The Ship of Dreams
by Twilightgurl426
Summary: This is like Titanic except Twilight style. There will also be a couple of twists. Full summary inside.  R&R please.


So this story is like Twilight. Only there is going to be some differences. Not all of them I have figured out. For now Edward and Emmett are vampires and Bella is human. I do not own the characters. I own part of the plot. Of course it is going to be like the movie Titanic so I do not own all of it. So please read and let me know if I should continue or change anything. This is my first story so let me know how I do.

Titanic- Twilight Style

Characters: (so far)

Jack Dawson: Sam Uley

Rose Dewitt Bukater: Bella Swan

Cal Hockley: Edward McCarthy

Molly Brown: Alice Hale

Molly Brown's Husband: Jasper Hale

Captain Smith: Carlisle Cullen

Mrs. Smith: Esme Cullen

Thomas Andrews: Emmett McCarthy

Fabrizio: Jacob Black

Tommy Ryan: Embry Call

Made up character (Friend of Bella): Rosalie Hale

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Bella's POV

Today was the day; the day that would change my life, or so mother said. We were leaving the house to go board the magnificent Titanic. I would never admit out loud that I was impressed. I made it my mission to annoy Edward as much as possible. I was none too pleased that I had to marry him. Edward was a wealthy man who just wished for more money. Edward was a tall man, lean but muscular. Girls were always swooning for him whenever he walked by. His crooked smile always won them over, as well as his bronze hair that he could never tame. His eyes always terrified me though. They were never the same color. They changed from a warm, calm gold to a dark, menacing black. It was quite abnormal but I've always been too afraid to ask him about it, even though he tells me to speak my mind. My dearest friend Rosalie was sitting next to me in the car extremely excited for this new adventure. Rosalie was a gorgeous girl compared to myself. She was taller and tinier than most women our age. She had long wavy blonde hair, beautiful bright blue eyes with white porcelain doll skin. I am a normal height, making it acceptable for me to wear heals. I have long curly brown hair and soft brown eyes. I was not ugly by any means I felt I was just average.

As we approached the harbor I was more and more impressed with the ship. It was a ship of dreams and she was beautiful. She is claimed to be the unsinkable ship. It was by far the biggest and strongest looking ship that I had ever seen. The outside of the ship looked to be made of steel, but I could be wrong. I am not familiar with metal. But the upper deck was all wood flooring. The sun was shining in just the right way to make it truly look magnificent. I could not wait to see the interior of the ship.

People were busy hurrying about rushing to get on the ship. The scoundrels of the lower class were going through inspections. Luggage men where struggling to get everything where it was supposed to be. As we stepped out of the car Edward paid a man to arrange for our entire luggage to be put into our rooms.

I slowly stepped out of the car with Rosalie next to me. A third class man ran into me and shoved me into Rosalie.

"You vile little peasant" I said in outrage. The man cowered back and kept his eyes to the ground.

"I'm terribly sorry m'am. It was an accident" He quietly stuttered.

"It's quite alright. Just get along and stay out of our site" Edward quickly cut in before I could say more. The man quickly ran away and I glared up at Edward. I then glanced up at the ship.

"It's a bit small. I'm not impressed" I commented rolling my eyes and crossing my arms.

"Of course it's not darling. It's the best of the best, just you wait." Replied Edward. He then walked off with his close friend and brother, Emmett McCarthy, who is going on the ship as well. Emmett was a huge man. Very muscular with dark curly hair. His eyes, like Edward's, changed from gold to black. Emmett is adorable; I love him like a brother. We get along very well but we cannot interact with Edward around. I always thought he would be good for Rosalie but never voiced this opinion. I shrugged and linked arms with Rosalie as we ascended onto the ramp. I realized now there was no turning back. We were going to America for the wedding at a distant relative's house. These relatives lived in California in a beautiful house on the beach. I was excited to get to the house I enjoy the beach. But I am not looking forward to the wedding. As stunning as this ship was, it is a prison for me. I had no where to run. Most people would see it as a new opportunity, but I was dreading the whole trip.

Walking through the halls of the ship was amazing. I could still smell the fresh paint. Everything shined with the newness of it all.

"Cheer up darling. This is a new experience for all of us. Maybe you'll even have a bit of fun with some of the new men here" Rosalie whispered suggestively in my ear. I threw my head back and laughed at her comment.

"Rosalie you silly love struck fool. How I love you so" I told her. She just smiled as we walked towards our room.

"Bella! Miss Bella! Is that really you?" I heard from behind me. I turned to see one of my other dearest friends Alice Cullen. Alice was a very small girl. She was barley five feet tall with short black spiky hair. Her eyes were a deep beautiful brown. She was considered new money and often had time fitting in but she never let it bother her. She had her own fashion line that was just starting up and she couldn't be more ecstatic.

"Alice!" I shouted and ran to embrace her.

"We are going to have a grand time my dear. Don't you worry about a thing" Alice told me with a smile. I never went against what Alice said. She seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to what was to come. Her words comforted me.

Sam's POV

I was currently sitting at a table in a bar with five cards in front of me. These cards held my fate in them. My best friend Jake was sitting next to me. The smell of smoke hung in the air mixed with the scent of stale beer. I was playing a game of poker betting everything I had for the chance to win two tickets onto the gorgeous ship, Titanic. I had in front of me an Ace, King, Queen, and Jack, all hearts. I needed a ten of hearts for a royal flush. It was my turn and I picked up the top card on the deck and my heart started racing. It was the ten of hearts. Fate was on my side today but I had to keep my poker face.

"It's time for the moment of truth" I told everyone. The fellow across me folded, while the other guy showed a three pair. Jake then folded as well. I then whistled.

"Wow, three pair. Hard to beat. I'm sorry Jake" I said.

"Sam! Mios Dios! You bet everything we had!" Jake cried out.

"I'm sorry Jake but you won't be seeing your mama for a long time" I said and jumped up.

"Full house baby! We're going to America!" I cried out as the whole bar cheered. The fellow closest to me leaned over and looked about to punch me before punching his buddy next to him. The bar tender then said,

"Titanic is going to America, not you two if you don't hurry your ass up." I glanced at the clock and sure enough we had five minutes before departure. Jake and I scrambled for all our winnings and we ran out the door.

"This is our new life Jake! A new start!" I cried over my shoulder as we hurried and ran between and around all the people in the street waving the ship off. We hurried to the last ramp left.

"Wait! We're getting on!" I shouted to the men. They look frustrated and looked at our tickets.

"Did you go through inspection?" He growled. We nodded fast and ran past him onto the ship. We had made it onto Titanic. We were going to America for a new start. I had no money or clothes. Just what I had on my back and my sketch book. Jake was just as bad off as I was. I made it my duty to look after the kid once I met him in the city. We clicked fast and have gotten incredibly close in the short time we've known each other. He's noticing fast that I take many chances. It's the only way to get by in life. You have to be a risk taker. Otherwise what's the point in living?

_How'd I do ? Horrible ? good ? needs improvement ? Let me know please. (: and if you have any ideas on twists i'd love to hear them._


End file.
